The Short Love Stories of the Wolf and the Crow
by Wolf Hanyo
Summary: These are the short stories of the love lives of Setsuna and Sammy. Here you can see everything they've been through and with the ones they love. It could either be a 'what if' story, or something that's happened during their past, present, or future.
1. Chapter 1

**Konoka's Tired of Waiting**

Things had seemed to get as calm ever since Sammy came here, everyone's gotten happier actually. Even Konoka smiled more often than before. Which kind of made me angry.

"Jealousy is a powerful thing."

I nodded my head while crossing my arms, "You're truly right." That's when I realized I wasn't thinking out loud before. I jumped back from my chair in the outdoor café in the campus only to see it was just Asuna.

I let my guard back down while walking back to her and taking my seat. "Please don't do that again, it's not good for you're safety."

Asuna merely laughed while she now had this sugary drink in front of her, "Oh come on, Setsuna, you and I both know we're equally matched!"

I felt my eyebrow lift up while my smile built up, "Oh yeah sure. Whatever you say Asuna."

She stood up from her chair almost flipping it over. "Oh yeah? You wanna go Setsuna?"

I chuckled a bit while slowly standing up. "Let's go."

"Now, now you two," we both turned to see it was Konoka and Sammy right by her side. Konoka had her eyes closed while that beautiful smile came on to her face. She wore this pink sundress that wrapped around her chest with no straps and some brown leather sandals. Even her chocolate brown hair was just let loose only for it to blow into the wind.

Sammy was just walking with her hands behind her head. She seemed like her childish self. She was wearing this blue loose muscle shirt with this white stripe going through the middle, forest green shorts, and some hi-top shoes that matched her shirt. Her new light her was pulled into two pigtails.

I felt my face light up from being caught in such a childish scene by Konoka. I quickly stood up straight while feeling my face get hotter. "Sorry you had to see me that way, Ojou-sama."

She giggled even more while placing her hands onto mine, "Don't worry about it, Set-chan. It was really cute honestly."

I knew I'd popped from her saying that. That's when I even started shaking like crazy from feeling her slightest touch. There was some slight snickering coming from behind us.

I turned my head slowly only to see it was only Sam and Asuna with creepy smirks on their faces. "W-W-What are you g-guys laughing about?"

Sammy laughed a while Asuna's hair started doing this freaking snake thing, though Sammy spoke up, "Oh nothing, I just remembered Asuna and I have something to do, right?"

Asuna nodded her head while laughing evilly, "He-he-he, yes. We do." She quickly ran over to Konoka only to whisper something quickly in her ear. That was probably one of the only times I'd ever seen Konoka blush.

Before I knew it, they ran off with those grins still on their faces. The two of us were the only ones left, but Konoka was still holding on to me. My face was still steaming, "O-Ojou-sama…"

She looked back at me only to slowly let go of my hands. When I looked up to see her face, I felt myself getting weaker after seeing that.

She had this small warm smile on her face while her eyes shined brighter than the sun. I felt my heart skip a beat. "A-Amazingly…beautiful," I whispered under my breath.

She tilted her head while having a confused look on her face, "What was that?"

I shook my head while trying to snap out of it. "N-Nothing at all!"

She laughed even more while grabbing at my hand again. "Come on Set-chan, you need to get healed, right?"

I looked at her surprisingly while feeling myself starting to shake again. "A-Ah, well you see…"

"I know about you're training with Sammy and the boys, you really pushed yourself. I should know because if Sammy was almost dead, I could imagine there is one wound you have on you that hasn't healed properly, right?"

I sighed knowing trying to fight her was useless. "Y-Yes. I'm sorry."

She shook her head while pulling me towards the dorms. "We're going to heal that wound!"

It didn't take long before we reached my room. Then it also didn't take long for Konoka to make me sit on the couch and show her where my wound is. I shook my head while trying to keep my mouth shut.

She placed her hands on my shoulders while looking at me straight in the eyes. "Please tell me!"

I couldn't say no to her. I think I even saw tears merging in her eyes. I took off my shirt while I closed my eyes from the stinging pain. Koyo had burned me from my left shoulder to my right side.

I could hear Konoka gasp from seeing that sight. Though she quickly placed her hands on the edges of the burn. I flinched a bit from her touch.

The light eventually emerged from her fragile hands. The pain faded within seconds, but when she finished her hands didn't move away from me. I opened my eyes to see she was feeling where the marks use to be before.

"Set-chan...you're skin is so smooth and soft it's unbelievable."

I felt my face heat up once again. "T-T-Thank you?"

She looked up at me that made me notice the look in her eyes changed. Something else was making them shine like that.

"Set-chan…"

Her hands slide up from my sides to my neck. I placed my right hand on her cheek. "Kono-chan…" Before I knew it our head were pressed against each other. Her eyes were staring into mine. Both of our breaths getting slow and hot.

She wrapped her arms around my neck while giggling a bit, "You know, you haven't kissed me in around two weeks."

I shook my head while feeling a small smile emerge on my face. "We've kissed just the other da-"

"I kissed you remember that."

I felt my whole body getting red from finally realizing what she wanted. _She wants me to take the lead. _ I sighed while feeling my body starting to shake all over.

"Well, okay…close you eyes first."

She simply smiled while doing as I said. She was still face to face with me. I know this is going to sound stupid, but I don't really know what I should do.

Konoka is always the one who start this whole scene. If I remember right she starts off with…_oh!_

I smiled a bit while pulling back a bit. I then placed my lips to her forehead. She opened her eyes only to look up at me kissing her forehead. "S-Set-chan?"

I pulled back while giving her a peck on the nose. She had gotten this light blush on her cheeks. I laughed a bit to myself while sitting back on the couch with the gauze on my chest on stomach showing.

"Well, you always tease me, so I thought why don't I do the same thing."

Her face lit up while she got this surprised look on her face. _Adorable. _

"S-S-Set-chan, Baka!" Was what she said while she turned only to give me her back. I felt a sweat drop because I wasn't expecting her reaction to be like that.

"K-Kono-chan?"

She then crossed her arms and in which I'm guessing she started to puff out her cheeks. I did the only things she'd probably let me do now.

I wrapped my arms around her from behind while I was now on my knees. I could feel her jump a bit from the sudden embrace. My head was resting atop of hers.

"K-Kono-chan…"

She didn't say anything.

"Kono-chan."

Within that time that I said that nickname, her shoulders dropped from her sighing. "Set-chan."

"Kono-chan," I said in an even bolder voice.

"Set-chan!" She started to say it louder. That's when she turned around suddenly only for us to be in the position we were in the first place except I had my arms around her. She had that smile that lit up my day every time I saw it.

I slowly got up off the couch, but Konoka got my hand as she tried to pull me back. I turned my head while laughing a bit, "I have to make sure the grounds are safe."

She got this disappointed look on her face. "Mou, we were just getting to the good part and now you're going to leave? I thought Sammy had her shift today."

"Ah, um well yeah, but she doesn't know how to check the seals I've put around. Some of them if touched will probably set her on fire."

She pulled me back on the couch only for us to be in an even more uncomfortable position. Konoka was now atop of me as her weight mostly rested on my stomach while she pushed her chest to mine. "K-Kono-chan?"

"Ne, you got you're share of teasing, my turn."

I felt my body heat rising again while she got her face closer to mine. Though she wasn't aiming for a kiss, she went straight for my ear. "Set-chan," she whispered only to do something that made me almost jump off again.

She started to nibble on my ear while her other hand got both of mine while pulling them over my head. "K-K-Kono-chan wait a second what do you plan on doing?"

She just giggled while going slowly down to my neck. She just kept pecking at my neck. This was getting unbearable for me.

After kissing my neck she then placed both her hands on my cheeks. That's when I realized something, _how is she still holding back my hands?_ I slowly tilted my head to see she had wrapped my hands with the thin blanket we had on the couch. _Oh…smart thinking._

"Set-chan."

I looked back only to have her lips pressed to mine. She was being very rough while she probed with her tongue to get into my mouth. I tried keeping it closed while my hands tried to escape that cloth, but Konoka's hand slipped it's self under my gauze. That's when I jolt of energy surged through.

"Gm-ah!" I ripped the blanket while grabbing at the armrest with my hands pulling me towards it only to flip up towards the ceiling then ending up standing on the floor.

"Set-chan," she said in the most innocent voice while sitting on her knees while her dress was now showing her pink lace bra. My face must have been all kind of reds while I grabbed my shirt and looked away from her.

"K-K-Kono-chan…I don't think we should even…go so far…"

I took a glimpse of her only to see she was just looking at me with the strangest look. Her eyes were shining with love, slight frown on her face while one tear slide down her face.

I jumped back towards the wall while being completely shocked from the sight, "K-Konoka!" I pushed off the wall back to the couch while getting my seat next to her. "W-Why are you crying?"

That's when she started gushing out tears almost sounding like a baby. I just waved my arms around while trying to understand her, "Sewt-chawn…doesn't…sniff…doesn't…find me appealing wah!"

The tears started pouring out while she said nothing but wah. I couldn't believe what she just said, so I did what my heart told me.

I placed both my hands on her cheeks while I stood up on my knees, which made me a bit taller than her. She opened her eyes while looking at me with a confused look. "S-Set-chan?"

I pressed my lips to her only to feel her hands be placed atop of mine while she was still shocked from the sudden action. When I pulled back I just stared into her eyes.

"Never…I never ever want you thinking that. I love you, Konoka Konoe! I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life. From every inch of your body there is not one part that I don't love. Especially for you choosing to have me as your partner. I want to cherish whatever I can when I'm with you."

Her eyes lit up while he tears still flowed, "S-Set-chan…"

"I'm not done, you don't know how crazy I am about you. Konoka…no one else in this world can ever make me love them this much as I do for you."

"Set-chan," I noticed her face was beat red while I even felt her cheeks were hot.

I got a small grin on my face while my thumb rubbed smoothly on her cheek, "Not to mention, trying to hold myself back from trying to do anything to you, since I d-d-do find you…_very_…appealing…s-sexy in fact."

That's when her blush got all around her face while even her ears were pinkish. She started getting words stuck in her throat while her hands shook as she gripped mine.

I still kept my smile while kissing her again really quick, "And very cute, too."

She dropped her head while her bangs hid her eyes, but she did speak up, "Mou~, Set-chan that was s-sly…"

"E-Eh?"

"_Why did you have to pick a fight with the class-rep right outside the dorms?"_

Right when I heard that voice, I knew we both froze while slowly turning our heads towards the door.

"_She started it, I mean calling me monkey is getting old."_

"_Asuna! A crowd gathered again and Mana was about to shoot you two away from each other…I think she said that or shoot them awa-either way it was getting bad!" _

"_Well, if her and the rest of the girls had just not asked you to do that none of this would have never happened."_

The jingling of keys could be heard as Sam tried placing the key into the lock.

I looked back towards Konoka, only to see she had already buttoned up her dress. I pulled back while grabbing my shirt, "N-N-No fair," I whispered while trying to put my arms through the sleeves, "I was trying to hear when she was coming in."

"He-he, don't worry they know I was going to heal you, so they should figure why you're shirt is open."

I felt a sweat drop while looking at Konoka with my eye twitching a bit. "A-Ah…true."

The door then slowly opened only for Sammy to come in with half of her shirt ripped off as her belly button showed, one pant leg missing, hair now loose and messy, and no shoes. "I know…don't ask."

Asuna came in with her clothes covered in dirt and ripped open holes. "Hey guys."

I looked back while just staring at Sammy, "What the hell happened?"

"I said don't as-"

"Ayaka made her sing since some people in class didn't get to hear her from that one time at the festival. So she ended up putting a show on for a whole crowd of girls."

Konoka started laughing while looking at both of them, "What song did you sing?"

Sammy sighed while now leaning against the wall, "I let some of the girls in class choose…I regret it now…"

Asuna crossed her arms while answering Konoka's question, "I think it was…something that had to do with mirrors."

"Ha-ha, the song was called Mirrors. I think the cheerleaders played the music from one of their phones while I sang with it, but as the song progressed…a lot of girls came to hear me. Though it was just girls which is weird."

Konoka lifted a finger while looking at her, "So I'm guessing once you were done singing, those girls attacked you, which explains the ripped clothes."

She laughed while pointing to her shorts and shoes, "These yes," she pointed to her shirt, "This was getting in the way of Mana's bullet which took this part of my shirt."

I laughed while I looked towards Sam, "Are some kind of siren that attracts just girls?" I tried to hold back my laughter after seeing her expression change to an annoyed look.

Konoka started to clap her hands while seeming excited, "Sing a bit! I wanna hear again!"

Sammy looked towards Asuna only to see she just nodded her head while laughing a bit. She shrugged while a taking deep breath,

"_Yesterday is history~_

_Tomorrow is a mystery~_

_Oh oh_

_I see you looking back at me_

_Keep your eyes on me_

_Cause I don__'t wanna lose you now! _

_I'm…looking right at the other…half…of me."_

I felt my jaw drop while just staring at her. _H-Her voice is amazing! _I looked towards Konoka only to see had this slight blush on her face.

"S-Suge…"

"K-Kono-chan?"

She jumped off the couch towards Sammy only to embrace her, "Kya! Sammy you're singing is so pretty! No wonder all the girls came. Especially with the other half part!" She started rubbing her cheeks against hers.

Sammy tried pulling her off, probably thinking I was going to get mad, but I wasn't. I was happy at the sight of seeing her smile. "Hm, it was nice."

Sammy got her signature blush on her cheeks while Konoka was still on her. She nodded her head while getting a small smile, "Thanks, Setsuna!"

I nodded my head while lifting myself up. I grabbed at Konoka's arm only to pull her back into my arms.

"Though, she' mine and mine only."

That's when everyone got light blushes on their faces while even Konoka got a light shade of pink on her face. Sammy nodded her head while grabbing for Asuna's hand.

"A-Ah," was all she said while her eyes on me, I laughed a bit while Asuna laughed with me, until she spoke up and started walking back towards the door.

"We'll be taking our leave now. Sam will staying with me in our room Konoka, that way…you can enjoy yourselves!"

That's when Sam quickly grabbed some extra clothes from the closet and ran out the door with Asuna.

Konoka looked up to me, "Set-chan! So bold!"

I laughed while scratching my cheek, "Ha-ha, well looks like jealously got the best of m-"

That's when she pressed her lips to mine, I felt my face lighten up, but I wrapped my arms around her waist while she did the same.

When we parted, we had or heads pressed against each other. She gave me a warm smile while she looked into my eyes.

"I love you, Setsuna."

"I love you too, Konoka."

"I think I know why she left, he-he."

I looked up at her in confusion, "Really? What could have been?"

She giggled while pointing to her dress, I looked at it only to stare for a moment until I realized what was wrong. It was on backwards. _A-Ah...crap. _

I shook my head while looking towards the door, "Not good."

That's when she placed both her hands on my cheeks while pushing me back on the couch, "Now let's finish where we left off!"

"K-K-Kono-chan!"

**(Sammy's POV)**

Asuna and I walked down the dorm hallway after barging in on a very steamy moment between our other two best friends.

"W-Wah...O-O-Ojou-chan dress was..."

I felt Asuna pat my back while she laughed at my bright red face. "Ha-ha that's two people in love for you!"

I looked over to her with my face bright red, _so if Asuna and I worked out...we'd be like that? _I looked back down the hallway while imagining a scenario.

I popped again.

"Something wrong, Sam?"

I shook my head while waving my hands around like a crazy person, "N-No! Nothing at all!"

She pushed herself against me while chuckling a bit. "Oh really? You were thinking of something naught weren't you!"

I shook my head while walking ahead of her towards her room that wasn't that far. She laughed while I tried not looking at her, "Didn't you need help with your English homework?"

She stopped while even her face froze with this big smile. Took her a couple of second, but that's when she started shaking and sweating. "A-Ah, well...it's just a verbal assignment. Nothing to worry about!"

"Asuna you need someone else there don't you, I can't help, I may not be a genius, but I can help with English. It's not that hard for me anymore."

She sighed while walking up to her dorm room door. She quickly unlocked and lead the way in.

She made her way to the couch while taking her seat while I took a seat of the other side of it.

"So, I'm taking this as a yes?"

That's when she turned towards me while looking a bit annoyed, "Yes, I want you're help, okay?"

I nodded my head while taking my phone out and setting up the recorder on it, "This show record everything and then I can cut out the parts we don't need. Okay, so the assignment was to have a conversation in English right?"

She nodded her head while she turned herself towards me.

"All right, you want to start off or me," she pointed towards me while looking out of it, "Okay, here goes. _Hey Asuna! How've you been? "_

_"A-ah...I have been good, Sammy."_

_"Great tot hear! Hey, you busy this Saturday?"_

"...what?"

I felt my head drop while I looked back up to her, "A-Asuna..._doing anything special this coming weekend?"_

She scratched her head while looking at me confused a but before speaking up again. "Oh! _Nothing special, just going to finish homework, why do you ask?"_

I didn't know where I was going with this, _crap. What should I say? Ah! I know! _

_"Ah, hey Asuna, I was wondering_, " this way I can tell if she can truly understand what I'm saying, "_Will you go out with me?"_

She looked at me for a couple of seconds, but then she started to scratch the back of her head while looking confused, "S-Sorry…I didn't get that at all…"

I felt my head drop while looking back up to her, "D-Damn," than again I should probably be grateful for that.

"S-Sorry, I'll try harder, tell me something else."

I sighed while nodding my head, "Sure, _Asuna. Be my girlfriend."_

She gave me the same blank expression.

"_Go out with me."_

Nothing. Just kept staring.

"_I've fallen for you."_

Getting a confused look on her face.

"_Gosh darnit, Asuna! I love you!"_

"I'm not getting any of this…"

I fell off the couch while feeling my arms and legs twinge from the annoyance. "Asuna…"

"Yeah?"

"You're going to fail."

That's when she grabbed for her head while tears started to fall, "Gah, I know! I'm just no good at school in general!"

"I know. But I'll make it easier for you."

I grabbed my phone while stopping the recording, "Then again, maybe I should erase this."

"Eh! I actually want to hear it again! I think I'm getting it a bit." That's when she grabbed for my phone and started the recording from the beginning.

As it went on, I've never heard my own voice before. It was even weirder in English. I actually sounded like a foreigner for some parts. I looked up towards Asuna to see she still hasn't gotten it through her head.

"Idiot."

"Leave me alone!"

"Ha-ha, well you're better off not understanding."

"I'm home," said Negi while he walked in towards us while dropping his suitcase by the couch, "Ah, is that English I hear? Asuna! You're actually doing to extra work I gave you?"

She looked a bit annoyed while she threw the phone over to him, "Yes, but I can't understand it at all."

"I can help!"

I felt my sweat drop while realizing what he just said, "W-Wait," I said while slowly going towards Negi, "Don't."

That's when the recording started, Negi just stood there while listening to it with a smile on his face. Though once it got to me just saying I love you in English, he stopped it, and deleted it.

"Negi!"

I felt a smile grow in my face, "Negi-sensei?"

"Ha-ha, don't worry. I'll give you credit for it! I'm going to go with Evangeline now for training."

That's when he walked out of the room while walking like a toy robot, _thank you. Negi._

"Mou, looks like I don't have to do any work anymore."

"Looks like it."

"Now tell me what you said."

"No."

"Come on!"

"Get better at English!"

She puffed her cheeks while waving her hair and arms around, "Tell me!"

"Nope."

That's when dropped her hand down while looking over to me, "Fine, I'll just repeat what you said."

"H-Huh?"

"_I've…fallen for you."_

"Asuna."

"_Go out with me!"_

"Please stop, you don't even know what you're saying."

She seemed to get even more agitated while coming closer to me, "That's why you should tell me!"

"No!"

She looked at me in the eyes, "_I love you."_

I felt my face heat up while my words got stuck, "A-A-Asuna."

"Oops."

We both looked towards the door to see Konoka and Setsuna, they looked quite surprised, and well Setsuna did, while Konoka seemed amazingly happy.

I shook my head slowly, "It's not what it looks like!"

"She just," started Setsuna while Konoka nodded her head.

"Way to go Asuna!"

"Eh," she said while looking even more confused.

"Asuna…the words you just said just now…means…means…" I felt my face heat up while trying not to shake like a leaf.

"What does it mean!"

I looked up to her while trying to think of the easiest way to say it, "Ah...It means…I like you."

She stared at me for a couple of seconds, until she snapped. "Baka!"

She sent me flying towards the wall, which I hit my head pretty hard. "S-Sorry."

"Sammy," said Konoka while walking over to me and getting close, "Lair."

I felt the sweat drop, but then I remembered the situation I walked into just a while ago, "I'm sorry I have less experience, Konoka-sempai."

"Eh?"

Setsuna's face turned red while she stuttered like crazy, "Hey!"

Before we knew it, we all started laughing. No one mention anything else that happened. We all ended up agreeing on going out to get something to eat.

I was happy we could just forgot about it.

Or so I thought.

As was walked down the walkway leading out the school, Asuna bumped into while sticking close for a bit.

"Baka, I realized it didn't sound right."

Was all she said while catching up with Setsuna and Konoka. I stayed behind while thinking of what she just said.

That's when it clicked.

"Ah," was all I said while slowly catching up to them. "EH?"

_She understood everything that one! What? Gah! This bad! I should have never said anything! I'm an idiot!_

Little did I know, this was only to beginning of the short love stories of Setsuna and Konoka.

I looked up to see those two laughing while Konoka held on to the arm of the blushing crow.

While the other person was standing there waiting for me, "Asuna?"

"Come on."

And also the ones of Asuna and myself.

"Yeah," was what I said while running over to them, "Ramen! Here we come!"

These stories might start growing into something even more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sempai, Please Join the Play!**

I had just gotten out of the shower and dried my hair. _I got amazingly sweaty from today's training. Man, I don't think Master's going to go easy on me anymore. _

I turned towards the mirror while quickly putting on my underwear, then grabbed for my uniform. I first put on my white dress shirt, then my maroon skirt while tucking in the shirt, some black bikers that didn't show because they were short enough to hide under my skirt, a maroon tie, and some black thigh high knee socks.

Quickly I brushed my black hair thoroughly while letting it loose as it now hit around my hips while my bangs covered my forehead while going towards the right.

I sighed while making my way out of the bathroom to see Setsuna was just fixing her blazer. I quickly remembered to grab mine from the hanger. Though while I did I noticed that Setsuna didn't look like her usual-self.

"Setsu?"

"Hai?"

I put on my blazer while walking a bit closer to her, only to be face to face with her. She seemed very confused.

"Sammy?"

That's when it clicked as I saw her hair was now hitting her shoulders. I pulled back while snapping my finger in my right hand, "You're wearing you're hair loose today!"

She got her trademark blush while words started to get stuck in her throat, "A-Ah it's because Konoka said she wanted me to wear it like this…"

I patted her back while laughing to myself, "Anything for the girlfriend, huh?"

She nodded her head while placing to clips on the ride side of her hair while her bangs covered the left side of her head. With her hair down, she kind of glowed very bright.

I made my way towards the door while putting on my black low tops. Setsuna came over while putting on her brown loafers. Though once I opened the door, Setsuna quickly jolted down the hallway.

I tried locking the door as fast I could, but before I knew it she was already half way towards Konoka and Asuna's room. Once I locked it, I took a few steps back, before launching myself towards her in one sprint.

"Hey, not fair. You can't just leave me behind!"

She laughed while nodding her head, "Well, I knew you'd catch up."

I laughed along with her while we both were now in front of the both of the Princesses' door. While I knocked I could see that Setsuna was getting all fidgety.

"Ha-ha, you look fine."

"S-Shut up."

The door quickly swung open only to show Konoka and Asuna were in mid-conversation. There was no sign of Negi, which must have meant that he left earlier. "All right Asuna, I get it must be one heck of a zombie movie," was what Konoka said while she had this tired look on her face.

"It's one of the best, Konoka! That's why I was saying we should have had a marathon."

When they both looked towards the two of us, we both bowed. "Good morning, Ojou-sama/Ojou-chan, Asuna-san/Asuna." Was what we both said in unison, but once we got up, we both got flicked on our foreheads.

I wasn't surprised, but of course Setsuna was taken back from it. We both looked in front of us to see it was Konoka; she had on this bright smile, but was giving off an annoyed aura.

"It's Kono-chan." I knew she was talking to Setsuna for the most part, because I haven't called her that since were kids. _I don't really want to start calling her that again, because I'd feel like a third-wheel._

Something grabbed at my hand while pulling me away from the now lovey-dovey couple as Konoka wrapper her arm around Setsuna's. I looked to my side to see it was Asuna.

"We should leave them alone."

I nodded my head while keeping up with her pace. Though I just stared at her grip on me, _I don't think she's going to let go anytime soon. Maybe she just kinda forgot. _

"A-Asuna?"

"Hm?"

I pointed to our hands with my free one, once she looked down, she immediately pulled away from her face got a light blush. My laughter couldn't be held back while she started to yell at me for being an idiot and not telling her sooner. Of course I tried apologizing, but I couldn't stop laughing at how cute she was being.

"Ha-ha, okay, Asuna. I'm s-sorry! Ha-ha, you're face is really red! To think that's usually me!"

"S-S-Shut up! Maybe if you had said something sooner!"

We were now walking outside down the path that led towards where the train towards the school would take us.

It didn't take long for us to reach the school gates after the train ride. It was a calm ride as Asuna and Konoka kept on their conversation about that movie while Setsuna and I talked about training this morning.

Within minutes, we'd gone passed the gate and were now walking down the hallway towards our classroom. Though as we walked, I could feel someone right behind us.

I turned my head a bit to see there was no one there, _huh. I could've sworn there was someone following us. _

When I looked back in front of me, a voice came up from behind. "Sammy-chan!" I turned while Asuna did the same. Only to see it was Natsumi.

She seemed out of breath while kind of nervous. There were some underclassmen with her as well.

I nodded my head while looking at all of them, "Ah, Good morning, Murakami-san. Is there something I can help you with?"

She kept averting her eyes from me while the underclassmen seemed quite nervous. Except for one of them, she came up from behind them while having this thick booklet in her hand. "Can you please help us with the play, Sammy-sempai!"

That's when she bowed while the other underclassmen did the same. I jumped back a bit while my arms were in my pockets. I looked over to Natsumi to see she was kind of just going with it while she scratched the back of her head.

"P-Please?" I never really talked to Natsumi before except when we'd have to be split up into groups for projects. I was with her and Chizuru. Though Chizuru kind of freaked me out, because I had a cold that day because Evangeline had made me stay in a blizzard for three days in the dome. That's when Chizuru said I'd feel better with the help of a leek, but…the way she told me to take it scarred me for life.

I sighed while having a small smile on my face, "Do you need someone to lift things around?"

Natsumi shook her head while she grabbed the booklet from the underclassmen only to hand it to me. Asuna and I looked at it only to see it was a script.

"We want you to be in it."

I felt the sweat drop down my temple, "A-Ah…I don't know…I mean I've never acted. Is it a small part?"

Natsumi seemed even more nervous while her head dropped, "N-No…it's the main character."

I froze while Asuna grabbed for the script while reading through it, "Wow this actually sounds pretty funny."

I snapped out of it while looking over to them while thoughts ran like crazy in my head. "A-Ah…well…"

That brave underclassmen spoke up again, "You're the only one who's suited for this, please, Sempai!"

I felt my face heat up from being called Sempai. That was the first time someone younger than me had told me that. It felt like something out of an anime.

While placing my hands behind my head while I closed me eyes trying to think of what to do.

It didn't take long to think of my decision, I sighed while dropping my shoulders. "Okay, I mean how bad can it be?"

Natsumi smiled while the underclassmen jumped at me while wrapping their arms around me, "Sempai! You're a life saver," they squealed.

I blushed like crazy while trying to tell them to please stop, because there were people staring at us. Then there was Asuna who was digging a hole into my forehead with her gaze, _s-s-sorry. _

Natsumi looked over to Asuna while putting her hands together, "Ne, Asuna-san?"

Asuna looked down at her while still having an annoyed look on her face from seeing me being trampled by middle school students. "Hm?"

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to help, too?"

Asuna looked over to her while getting that horrifying look off her face, "What would I do?"

"The love-interest."

I felt my face heat up even more while Asuna's face light up as well. She tried keeping her cool, but her speech didn't help her. "W-Wah…um, s-sure. Why not?"

Natsumi hugged while thanking her a couple of times. I kind of just stood there while the girls asked me questions, though I didn't really answer them whole-heartedly.

_She agreed. _

Natsumi called over to the girls and they started to walk away, "There's practice starting today! Come by the drama club whenever today! We'll be there all day!"

I nodded my head while waving, until it clicked, "Is Natsumi not going to class?"

Asuna shrugged while she started to walk faster towards the classroom, thought once we got there, Setsuna and Konoka were standing in front of the open door. Once we got next to them, both our jaws dropped.

The classroom was missing the entire wall on the other side along with half of desks. "Oh…" Was what I said while scratching the back of my head, _I forgot about this, maybe I should explain?_

Setsuna slowly looked over to me with a scary look, "Sammy."

"H-Hai!"

"What happened last night on your patrol?"

I stepped back while leaning against the wall, "Well, you see…a demon got passed the barrier, then we started fighting, a-and some of your seals actually attached to me, because of my demon blood, so when we were close to the school. The demon kind of threw me through the window of the classroom, then the impact made the seals go off…but I survived the explosion and the demon's no longer an issue."

I gave a shaky smile while trying to think of people who could write my eulogy for my funeral.

That was when she just placed her hand on my shoulder while sighing, "As long as you're safe. That's all that matters."

I looked up to see she just had a small smile, "S-Setsu?"

She nodded her head while Konoka just giggled while Setsuna started to walk down the hallway. Konoka got next to me while whispering, "You're lucky I got her in a good mood earlier, if not things would have turned out really bad. Now come on you two, we're going to the drama room!"

Konoka grabbed onto my arm while I grabbed Asuna's hand as we now hurried to catch up to Setsuna. "D-Drama?"

"Yeah, they asked Set-chan and I to help with an upcoming play in two weeks."

I stopped which caused Konoka to almost fall back, but I kept her up straight. While Asuna bumped into me from behind.

I felt my shoulders drop while looking at Konoka like she was a crazy person, "T-T-Two weeks," I yelled while grabbing at the sides of my head.

Konoka seemed startled while nodding her head slowly, "Y-Yes…why?"

I slowly started to fall to the ground while mumbling words under my breath like, "Two weeks...not enough time…no…bad actor…Kami help me…"

Asuna looked over to Konoka while holding up the script, "Natsumi asked us too, but she didn't tell us when we had to perform it."

I got up quickly while shaking like crazy, "A-Ah…I've never performed in a play…oh no."

Asuna wrapped her arm around me while making me start walking again. Konoka walked next to us with this sly smile.

Asuna spoke up, but was looking ahead where Setsuna was pacing herself quite fast, "Don't worry, I'll be there with you every step of the way."

I felt my face light up while trying to keep my cool. I kept looking forward so she wouldn't see me.

That's when I noticed the third party staring at me, when I turned I saw Konoka giggling while nudging my shoulder.

"M-Mou…Asuna you idiot…"

She looked down at me while having that damn smile. I felt my heart pound harder. "Hm?"

"Hey, you guys are here too?"

We all looked in front of us to see Yue and Nodoka. They seemed surprised to see us four here. Though I could say the same for them.

I got out of Asuna's grip while walking over to them.

I don't know why, but ever since I'd had a decent conversation with Yue that one time in the library, I've always wanted to get closer to her. She seemed like quite a great person.

Nodoka was very nice too. She'd helped me look for a book in Library Island, though that experience was something we never shared with anyone else, for many reasons.

"Yue! Nodo-chan! You're going to help with the play too?"

They both nodded their head while Nodoka blushed from the nickname.

I heard Asuna scoff from behind me, "Nodo-chan?"

I didn't really pay attention to anything else she was saying, I really didn't want to explain with the nickname.

"Y-Y-Yes, Natsumi asked everyone to help out."

That's when we all froze, I looked from Konoka to Asuna then towards the doors of the drama room, "Everyone?"

I opened the doors only to see she was right. Our whole class was here, everyone except Negi who was probably taking to the dean about the classroom, _sorry Negi-sensei. _

_Though why does Natsumi need all of our help, I thought the Drama Club had plenty of members. _

I looked around trying to find the girl responsible for bringing us all here. I saw here talking with those underclassmen and Ayaka.

"Natsumi!"

She turned while smiling, "Ah, now we can start practice, the main star is here. "

I felt my cheeks flush, but tried snapping out of it while getting my words together, "What happened to all your members?"

She seemed quite depressed when I brought up the issue, to a point to where tears started falling.

"A-Ah! Wha-?"

The outgoing underclassman from before patted her back while starting to explaining to us, "Well you see, since we announced that were doing this play, most of the girl decided to celebrate before they had to go crazy on stress, but when they were coming back towards their dorms. They all said there was this weird purple mist, they didn't think much of it, but when they woke up today, they were really sick."

I felt the sweat drop while someone grasped at my shoulder. I slowly turned my head to see Setsuna giving off the scary aura again, "Sammy," she said in a long tone.

"Ah! W-Wait, that wasn't my fault!"

That's when she pulled me away from everyone, just so they wouldn't hear our discussion. "Please don't tell me that happened because of that demon you were fighting?"

I said no, only because she said not to tell her if it was. That's when she smacked me across the head.

"Don't lie!"

"Sorry! He said it was suppose to paralyze other demons, so it must not have been as effective on those girls."

Setsuna sighed while dropping her head, "Well, good thing she already asked you to join, because it was mostly your fault."

I nodded my head while feeling guilt swarm over me, "Y-Yeah…though the main character…"

She patted my back while we made our way back to everyone, though when we did, Natsumi clapped her hands while making us all gather against the wall.

"Okay, we're simply going to do a read through today and introduce our cast. I'll be the director while the other members will work on lighting and costumes. Now let's start with our main characters."

I felt myself starting to shake all over.

"Our main hero, who will be playing Shouta, is Sammy. "

I walked over to her like some robot as I tried not getting to nervous. "H-Hai."

Everyone laughed while some people said I looked cute all nervous.

"Okay. Then the leading ladies and man, first is the girl next door, Megumi, who'll be played by Yue."

I felt my face tense up while Yue stood next to me.

"Then there's Shouta's older sister, Mayu, who will be played by Konoka."

Konoka stood on my other side while giggling a bit, then she leaned in next to me, "Call me Onee-chan from now on!"

I felt my face heat up while I shook my head.

"Just for practice, that way you can get use to it!"

"F-Fine…"

Natsumi must have heard as she tried holding back some laughter, but got her seriousness back, "Now there's the main girl, Azami, played by Asuna."

Asuna stood next to Konoka while her face was a bit red, _ah she's just as nervous huh? Thanks for trying to be cool, Asuna, but I'll try my best! _

"Other then Megumi being Shouta's childhood friend, he also has a guy best friend, Yuusuke, played by Setsuna."

Setsuna walked over next to Yue while her face was red all over. I chuckled a bit, _so their my childhood friends. How nice. Wait…she said main hero…guy best friend…does that mean…_

"N-Natsumi?"

She turned while having a small smile on her face, "Hai?"

"Am I a guy?"

"Of course, you didn't think there'd be a girl named Shouta, right?"

That's when everyone laughed while I stood there dumbfounded, _I have to be a guy…please don't get those pills involved in this._

"Now there's also Megumi's close friend, who will be played by Haruna."

That's when everyone in the line gulped, once Haruna was involved, you know things might turn out bad.

She walked up next to Setsuna while having this creepy smile. _Not good._

"Then there's Shouta's first love, Emiko, played by Evangeline-san."

That's when I turned to stone while everyone else's jaws dropped.

Evangeline walked over next to Asuna while having this confident look on her face. Asuna looked over to Natsumi, trying not to give the little vampire anymore confidence.

"Oi! Natsumi!"

"Hai?"

"First love? I thought I was the love interest?"

"You are, but…wait none of you bothered to read the script before you came here did you?"

Setsuna, Konoka, Yue, Asuna, and I all shook our heads.

"Right…I guess there was no time. Well the story is based off from the high school life of Shouta. He was just your regular boy who lives with his older sister in order to go to this high school, trying to get into a great university, only caring about studying."

"Okay," I said while scratching my cheek, "Sounds all right so far."

"His childhood friends, Megumi and Yuu of course go to the same school. While Megumi lives next to him, but little does Shouta know that Megumi's always liked him."

I felt my face heat up while Yue got red all over. _Oh no._

"Though while entering high school, Shouta lays his eyes on this girl, only to fall in love with her at first sight."

"This is going to be fun," said Evangeline while Asuna grit her teeth.

"Though later on in that exact same day, a storm starts a brewing, but of course he just thinks it's a random rainy day. Though little did he know that once the lighting would strike him on his way home, it would cause him no harm!"

I felt my shoulders drop, "W-What? I got struck by lighting and lived? W-What the hell?"

Natsumi nodded her head while flipping through the script, "You fit the main character perfectly! I was right in choosing you!"

Setsuna spoke up while she read through the plot summary on the back of the script. "Then Shouta now has the ability…to stop time? This gives him the right to stop anything horrible from happening just in time, but as he gets the hang of his powers, a girl he sees on the street one day who almost gets hit by a car and saves her, actually ends up being able to move through his paused time.

"Yes, this story is a cheesy, romantic, supernatural original. Shall we go through a scene?"

We all nodded while everyone walked off, only leaving me in the middle. I was confused while I remembered I was the main character. _Oh, right._

"All right, we'll start at scene two, where Shouta, Yuusuke, and Megumi are walking to school for their official first day. This is the day Shouta meets Emiko. Setsuna, Yue, and Evangeline please step up."

Setsuna and Yue walked up next to me while Evangeline stayed by Natsumi's side. I noticed they all had scripts. I ran over to the side to grab for the script Asuna and I had gotten from her.

She gladly handed it to me while I made my way back, I looked over to Natsumi to see her just point at my part in the script.

I nodded while keeping my cool. I opened the page up while sight reading my part and thinking of how Shouta would be, that's when I started to read through it.

I pretended to look up towards our new school, "Woah, this is really happening…"

Setsuna patted my back while looking up with me, "Yup, looks like all our hard work paid off, huh, Shouta, Megumi?"

Yue nodded her head while having a small smile on her face. "Hai, then we can all go to college together just like we planned too."

I clenched my fist while feeling excitement rise through me, "Yeah!"

Setsuna patted my back again as we started walking forward just like the stage directions said, but of course at a very slow pace.

That's when the most exciting part of this scene was coming close.

I peeked over to the side to see Natsumi directing Evangeline, it seemed like it came natural to her. _She's pretty cool, that Natsumi. _

Evangeline got behind us, probably being where the curtains would hide her, that's when she started walking while having the script held close to her chest.

She walked at a fast pace, but I kept my attention my friends as we started on the fake chatter.

That's when she bumped her shoulder into mine, then Natsumi spoke up, "Okay! This is the part where Emiko stumbles down almost falling face front, but Shouta reacts and ends up freezing time. Though the everyone freezing and Eva-chan having to stay in mid-air might be a problem right now while Satomi works on a machine that can help us. So let's just skip to the part where Shouta places her in his arms."

I felt my face light up while looking over to Evangeline, to see she was this wicked grin on her face for just a split second. _I didn't imagine that, right?_

While walking over to her and placing my right arm around her shoulders and my left by her waist, I tried my best not to look her in the eyes.

Natsumi seemed pleased, "Yes! Just like that! You have to look really uncomfortable, Sammy-kun!"

I nodded my head while sighing, _no problem. _

"Start up again, from where you're freaking out and then start up time again, Setsuna, Yue, Evangeline, you all are still froze, so please bear with me right now."

Setsuna and Yue nodded their head while Evangeline just smiled while she went back to a scared looking face from the so happened fall.

I got back into character, "A-Ah…crap. Crap. Crap! No! I shouldn't have done that! I wonder if they'll just think I'm super fast? No, no, Shouta, be calm. Be calm."

I took a deep breath while looking back to Evangeline, "Woah," I said while feeling my face lighten up from having to say the next few words, "She's really pretty."

That's when they all started moving again. Evangeline looked around while she placed her left hand on my shoulder while the other two looked over to me confused.

"A-Ah," I tried thinking of an excuse, "Sorry about bumping into you!"

Quickly, I picked her up while making sure she was up right. Evangeline shook her head while brushing herself off, that's when I was extremely shocked.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I should apologize t-"

"What happened to your accent," I practically yelled while being taken back.

She seemed annoyed while getting back her regular dialect, "Well, my character wouldn't normally talk like this, now would she?"

Natsumi clapped her hands, "Great job Eva-chan! This is going to be great, I can already tell!"

Everyone was surprised at how serious some us were going to take this, hell I'm still in shock from hearing Master talk like that.

Though one thing kept going through my head, _I hope things really will be all right. I mean, what could go wrong?_


End file.
